


Coming Clean

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She struggles with her distaste for one of his characters, unable to hide it from him. This is a snippet of what follows from both points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 09/27/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge. The picture was a still of Jem Coughlin in the shower. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner

    He felt the warm spray of the shower all the way to his scalp as he bent his head. He knew he was scrubbing just a little too forcefully; it didn’t matter how hard he did though, it wasn’t going to wash away the feeling of numbness. That wasn’t really the right word. There was an entire knot of feelings twisted together; he couldn’t quite grasp which was the most dominant. Hurt, anger, and rejection topped the list, but underneath it all was this kernel of understanding beginning to dawn.  Arguably, they had role played in a sense from the beginning and while it wasn’t all the time, they’d both had fun with it. The sort of fun that usually got him instantly hard when he thought it about. He smiled as he recalled how much they’d both enjoyed the wild times with Will James and Brian Gamble. She clearly didn’t have a problem with them, so he couldn’t wrap his brain around why it was so different with Jem.  
    It had been started as nothing really, he’d gone to kiss her and he’d sworn he’d felt her flinch just a little. When he’d pulled back to look at her, he’d seen it in her eyes. Though she’d tried to hide it, they knew one another well enough that faking it was impossible. She didn’t want him, it was that simple. He’d mumbled that he needed a shower anyway and walked away.  
  
    She was still sitting on the floor where she slid down the wall after her world had shifted on its axis. She’d inadvertently hurt the love of her life. What the hell was her problem, it’s not like he didn’t change his appearance for roles all the time. At any given point in their relationship he sported differing hairstyles or facial hair She certainly had her preferences, but she was wildly attracted to him all the time, no matter what he looked like. He was her weakness, always had been. It was intoxicating, being with her man and then also being with him when he was essentially someone else. The heat pooled in her stomach anytime she thought about it. He loved to push the boundaries, anytime and sometimes anywhere. So, what was the difference with this one then? She couldn’t quite explain it to herself, so how the hell was she going to make him understand. It wasn’t just the physical transformation this time, although truthfully it was not one of her favorite looks. He was carrying himself differently this time as well and quite frankly he was acting differently too. The irony in that made her chuckle.  
    What was she going to do about it? The tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered that kicked puppy look in his eyes when he saw how she was feeling in that moment before he’d walked away. She had to make it right.  
  
    He felt her hands as he lifted his face to the water.  
    There was a second where he wanted to whisper, ‘not now.’ Instead, he turned, hesitating slightly before raising his eyes to hers.  
    He wasn’t expecting the clear want he saw reflected. They’d talk about it later, for now he simply breathed, “What changed?”  
    Smiling, she whispered, “I always liked to imagine that Gamble somehow survived, changing his appearance so he wouldn’t be recognized.”  
    He tipped his head back in relieved laughter that bounced across the walls.  
    So there would be no doubt, she kept her eyes locked on his as he took her against the wall of the shower.


End file.
